Flying
Flying: Flying is really just a very basic form of telekinesis; however, using the energy to stay in flight for long durations requires special adaptations and thus you cannot fly with telekinetic powers. ------------------------ Flight in combat ------------------------ If you are flying and the opponent you are attacking is not, you recieve a +2 mobility bonus to all strike and dodge rolls until your opponent activates flight. If you are flying an your opponent is not, they must use a superspeed to be able to reach you with a sword or hand to hand attack. ------------------------ Escape from a Fight ------------------------ If someone wants to run away, you must first roll initiative; you can not run away without doing so during combat. If you're already in combat, then you must spend consecutive actions doing nothing but fleeing. You must dodge all attacks aimed at you during this time, and if you're hit then you have to start the process over again. If you manage to successfully escape, then you must calculate your flight speed and determine how fast you can go. If your flight speed is higher, you escape combat and run away, and they can't catch up with you. If their flight speed is higher, they can catch up to you and start the combat again after you run. If you're trying to escape and your opponent is not flying, it takes only a single action and you automatically escape; you can't escape combat if you're not flying. There are special escape rules for powers which are actual teleports (Kai Kai and IT) which are listed with the powers themselves. If someone tries to escape and you have one of those powers, then you can teleport after them and re-declare initiative. They can try to flee again if they wish, but you can do this as many times as you can use your power. Notes: * Space Flight can't be used in combat, and can't be used to escape a combat. If you have this power, then if you successfully escape, you can activate Space Flight to leave the planet, and then you can't be persued by any means. * If your opponent is flying and you are not, you can not attack them with Hand to Hand or Sword attacks. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Basic Flight Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: 5 Ki per hour UPR: Preround Description: With this power you can fly through the air. You can fly up to your (SPD*5) MPH. This power must be declared as a preround action if you choose to use it during combat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Advanced Flight Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: 10 Ki per hour UPR: Preround Description: This power is just an improved form of flying. You can fly up to your (SPD*10) MPH. This power must be declared as a preround action if you choose to use it during combat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Damaging Aura Level: X Type: Two Cost: 4 End + 50 Ki UPR: Preround Description: With this power, you can create an aura around your body, empowering your Hand to Hand attacks with your speed. This causes all of your Hand to Hand attacks to deal an additional 10% damage, halved for multiattacks. This bonus damage applies to all damage except for Bulk (and things which act like it), and does not apply to just the base dice and Strength modifier like normal. This bonus damage applies only to Hand to Hand attacks, not for Swords, but does apply to Grapple moves (excepting Throw, Choke, Bearhug, and KuroKumaKen). It works whether you're the attacker or defender in a grapple. Template:mod+Misc mods) * 1.1 + bulk ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Boosted Flight Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 3 End + 20 Ki + Additional Ki Cost UPR: Preround Description: This power is a mastered form of Flight. For its base cost, you can fly up to your (SPD*15) MPH. You can boost your flight speed above this amount, to a maximum of your (SPD*30) MPH, by paying 1 Ki per 10 MPH above your SPD*15 you wish to go. If your SPD*15 was 2000 MPH, and you wanted to go 4000 MPH, you would need to pay 220 Ki and 3 End per round you maintained it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Space Flight Level: Z Type: Two Cost: 200 or 500 Ki UPR: n/a Description: This power allows you to travel through space, going 1 Light Year per hour, per 100 Spd you have. It costs 200 Ki per hour if you can survive in space naturally (a racial feature), or 500 Ki per hour if you can't. This power can't be used in combat and anyone that engages in combat that can't survive in space will spend 10 extra End per action (even when using Rest or Rejuvenation) and die in two rounds if they don't get their Space Flight activated again within that time. This power can be used to survive intolerable environments. A protective globe of force will surround the character so that they can survive underwate, in lava, and other extremes of temperature. The cost is still the same, but it can be activated during combat in this way only. It doesn't prevent damage in combat, even if it is based on fire or cold. It still can't be turned on during combat in outer space, however. Category:Powers